The Peeta of the Opera
by I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1
Summary: Gah i hate summaries ok so HG people in the Phantom of the Opera play at their school


**So guys I'm writing this story my friend TeamPeeta456 wrote because she doesn't have an account. So enjoy the Peeta of the Opera. A.k.a The Phantom of the Hunger Games.**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I'm Peeta Mellark and I sorta … kinda … maybe … OK, I got a problem. One, there's a math test tomorrow and honestly, I'm not the best in math. But that's not even the real problem. The real problem is the school play. They're doing "The Phantom of the Opera." One of my favorite musicals. And it's a romance, which is all mushy, gushy kissing stuff for some people. But for me, it's a quiet dinner with my dream crush Katniss Everdeen, with violin music playing in the background. You get it. Ok, great. Back to reality **(when I first read this I was like it's ok Peeta sometimes we always have reality checks but don't worry you'll get your girl!)**. I'm kinda scared to audition 'cause, what if Katniss and I get the leads, then there would be some awkward moments. And what if Katniss gets the female lead (Christine) and I don't get the male lead (the Phantom), and someone like Gale the Epic Fail Hawthorne **(all Gale lovers please take offense to this statement!)** gets it then they would fall in love again, and start dating again **(don't worry my fellow Peeta lovers my friend and I agreed that it was a pity date)**. That would be my worst nightmare. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Well, I'm in math class and we just took the test. I thought I had failed, but I actually got a 90. I was just thinking about my triumph when Finnick Odair interrupted my thoughts by saying:

"Hey Mellark, what did you get?"

Finnick is my best friend so that's ok.

"A 90. what did you get?"

"An 86"

"Cool"

Katniss sits right in front of me, so I gather all of my courage to say:

"What did you get?"

"100." She said.

"Wow. Are you trying out for the play?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too."

Then Gale the Epic Fail joined the conversation.

"I tryin' out for da play, too." He said.

"You're so retarded' I bet you wouldn't even get a part in the play, Gale the Epic Fail Hawthorne!" I said.

"Peeta Mellark." Says my math teacher.

"Yes ma'am?"

"That was not a very nice thing to say."

"You're really stupid if you don't think Gale is an Epic Fail."

"Mr. Mellark! Go to Vice Principle Abernathy's office!" when I got there he was sitting on his lazy butt eating a lollipop.

"I don't have time to deal with you kids. Go to Principle Snow's office." So I went to his office.

"Sit down Mr. Mellark."

I sat down.

"I hear you're having problems, am I correct?"

"Sorta."

"good. Let's not have anymore problems. You may go back to class."

After school we had auditions. Soon enough it was my turn.

"My name is Peeta Mellark, and I will be trying out for "The Phantom".

I sang "Music of the Night". When my song was done, Effie started clapping like a lunatic.

"Peeta you got the part!" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

On the inside I was doing my happy dance. GTEF (Gale the Epic Fail) got my understudy and Finnick got Raoul. Katniss was next. She auditioned for Christine and sang "Think Of Me". She sings like an angel. An angel of music **(people that have not seen or read The Phantom of the Opera you wouldn't understand that)**. She got the part then sat in the row of chairs in front of me. I tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't tell Effie I'm reading instead of watching the auditions."

"OK."

"Katniss?"

"What?"

"Can I call you Kitty? You can call me Petey."

She didn't answer.

When I got home I couldn't wait to tell mom. **(newsflash Mrs. Mellark isn't abusive in this story!)**

"Mom! I got the part!"

"That's great sweetheart! When's the play?"

"I don't know yet."

"OK." She gave me a hug, I love my mom.

It's a week before the play and some people were blaming me for the missing costumes. But then I found out it was Gale and told Effie and she took him out of the play.

The next day at lunch GTEF came to my table and said:

"I'm mad at you for making me lose my part in the play and I told my mommy on you!"

"You're retarded!" I said.

Gale: "You're retarded!"

Me: "You look like a beanpole!"

Gale: "You look like a banana!"

Me: "How the heck do I look like a banana?"

Gale: "You got somethin' against bananas?"

Me: "No."

Gale: "You're a banana racist!"

Me: "What the hack?"

He picked up a yellow ribbon someone left and said:

Gale: "You see this? You know why you don't like this? Because it's yellow. Because you're a racist."

Me: "No I'm not!"

Gale: "Oh, Katniss asked me to give you this."

He gave me a piece of paper. It had a heart with an arrow through it. At one side of the arrow it had my name the other side had her name. it said "Meet me outside. From Girl On Fire."

"Goodbye, Gale the Epic Fail!" I said.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going on a date with Katniss!"

He just stood there, jaw on the floor. I found Katniss on a bench outside. And she kissed me! Well the play was a success and I got my girl.

THE END

**Was it good ooh p.s. be nice my dear sweet friend wrote this. Review review review!**


End file.
